


Misplaced Love

by fadedlikethelilac



Series: Misplaced [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, Hurt/Eventual Comfort, I hope..., I'm Sorry, I'm not a monster, Look they should be enemies but they're kinda really bad at it, Loss of Trust, Lovers to... er... Lovers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Rodimus Prime isn't dead, Secret Relationship, Sleeping with the enemy, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Spies & Secret Agents, Trust, Trust Issues, Undercover, at least Blurr is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: How Is Blurr supposed to Trust Shockwave now he knows the truth?But what else is he supposed to do when it's the Mech he loves?This is the Sequel to Misplaced Trust, you should read that first.
Relationships: Blurr/Longarm Prime | Shockwave
Series: Misplaced [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272602
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Misplaced Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is... The first chapter of misplaced lover.  
> I started work on This over a year and a half ago... yeah I'm a slow writer, but some six months ago, I was half way though, and I told myself I'd start posting either when I finished it, or when the new version of misplaced trust hit 100 kudos...
> 
> Well... It's not finished yet, but hopefully it won't take me too much longer.  
> I still haven't decided if I'm going to write the interfacing for this so ah there's that as well XD  
> if I do, It'll be Spark interfacing, otherwise that will happen off screen.

Blurr hovered at the end of the hallway, vibrating in place. He could do this. He had to do this. He cycled air through his vents. There was a spy in their midst. He  _ had _ to tell someone. 

He’d tried going to Sentinel, or well, tried to convince himself to go to Sentinel. He  _ had _ gone to Sentinel’s office door, but he couldn’t convince himself to knock. He knew what Sentinel would say. There was a very real risk he would be branded a traitor. He  _ had  _ bared his spark to Shockwave, and Shockwave had let him live. Shockwave had said he trusted him...

Shockwave  _ trusted _ him. 

_ Shockwave _ trusted him 

Shockwave trusted  _ him _ . 

If this had been a romance that would have been it. Shockwave... loved him and  _ fragging-sparkeater _ , he loved Shockwave. If this had been a romance that's all that would have mattered, but this wasn’t a romance. Shockwave was a Decepticon and they were at war. 

He forced himself to start walking down the hallway. He had to tell Ultra Magnus that Longarm Prime was a Decepticon. 

Botanica and Perceptor appeared at the other end of the hallway, walking together. Botanica waved at him and—no. He couldn't do this. He kept walking straight past Ultra Magnus's office door.

In the time since Shockwave had shown his true colours Blurr and Longarm had drifted apart. It wasn’t really visible from the outside, but their easy trust was gone. They still both worked late into the cycle, well past their rostered shift time, and sometimes they’d work within field distance. Without noticing their fields would intermingle, and then all at once Blurr would realise what was happening and pull his field back. Soon after that he’d make some excuse and go home, like he needed an excuse to leave the office five hebibreems after his official finish time. Longarm never commented on it, but Blurr could still  _ feel  _ the sadness and longing in Longarm’s field. 

He’d  _ never  _ opened his spark chamber to Shockwave again. That didn’t change the fact that he  _ wanted  _ to. Oh how he wanted to...

He needed someone to talk to about this, but that was the problem there was no one he could tell. He still hadn’t found the courage to try going to Ultra Magnus again, but perhaps there was another way.

Rodimus handed him a drink. “Cheer up, we’re supposed to be celebrating my promotion remember?”

Blurr took the cube of enegex and sculled it in one go. With any luck if he got overcharged enough he’d just spill the whole story to Rodimus.

Rodinus laughed, clapping him on the back “That’s more like it.” 

“So are you going to tell me when you’re shipping out? You said tonight was the last chance so I’m guessing you’re going to be leaving tomorrow, but I could be wrong. For all I know you’re just going to be stuck in briefings for the next week,” Blurr asked. 

“You know I can’t tell you that. ‘S top secret.” 

“Come on, it can’t be that secret if they are sending you.”

“Me’n my crew ship out second shift tomorrow, and the posting is actually a secret. It’s a new space bridge the ‘Cons don’t know about yet.”

“That’s good.” Blurr said.

Rodimus groaned. “Not you too! I’m not going to see any action--it’s going to be all monitoring deep space scanners. Do you have any idea how boring that is? You watch, I’m going to end up shooting at asteroids with a bow for fun, that’s how bored I’m going to be.”

Blurr laughed. “Woe is you, you’ve been promoted to Prime, it’s terrible.”

Rodimus joined in the laughter. “And what about you, what’s got you so bothered?”

Blurr looked down again. “Relationship problems.” He managed to get out. He could do this, he could tell Rodimus. 

“What? Since when are you dating anyone?”

“I am not sure if dating is exactly the right word. Though I am not sure what a more appropriate word would be. It is probably meant to be a secret. That said I suspect Cliffjumper knows even though I haven’t said anything and I’m certain Longarm hasn’t told him anything. It is more that he’s quite observant, so it makes sense that he might suspect. He hasn’t said anything to me about it though, or anyone else as far as I am aware.”

“Ooh, and you haven’t even told me yet, this has got to be good.” He paused a moment, his processor catching up with what Blurr had said. “Wait, Longarm  _ Prime?  _ As in your  _ boss _ ?”

“What’s wrong with it being Longarm?” Blurr said defensively. “I know for a fact you wanted to frag Kup when we went through boot camp.”

“Yeah, but I never actually did it!” Rodimus said as though that changed anything. 

“You would have, had Kup shown the slightest inclination of wanting to cross cables with you. Besides, technically we don’t interface.”

A smugness radiated through Rodimus’ field. ”Yeah I totally would have. But we’re talking about you, and what  _ do  _ you do if not interface?”

Blurr looked down suddenly embarrassed. “We may have done some sparkplay…”

“Blurr! That’s serious! That’s not ‘maybe dating’, that’s practically bonded!”

“It’s not like that! We don’t merge. Or cross cables. I mean it…” He trailed off. It wasn’t about it being a security risk. Longarm was a Decepticon, that’s why they’d never properly interfaced. With a direct connection Longarm wouldn’t have been able to hide the truth from him. 

A wave of sympathy rolled through Rodimus’s field. “A security risk. And probably a major ethical concern. I mean, having any kind of intimate relationship with your boss has ethical concerns.”

Blurr shrugged, he couldn’t bring himself to say it. “I don’t think he particularly cares about the ethical concerns.”

“Really? He always struck me as kind of uptight.”

Blurr thought about the way their relationship had started. Of late nights in the office, the brush of plating, the gentle mingling of fields. That same field overlapping his after intense missions. 

“He works hard, and he looks after his agents,” he said eventually. Then his processor brought up the memory of Shockwave’s claws around his spark. Shockwave was a traitor. He queued up the threads to speak. 

“You love him.” Rodimus said it softly, a statement of fact more than anything else. 

And Blurr couldn’t get the words out, because yes, he did love Shockwave. “I shouldn’t.” That much he could admit. 

“There is no should or shouldn’t when it comes to love.” Rodimus said matter of factly. “You do or you don’t.”

And after that, well, how could he tell Rodimus he was in love with a Decepticon? He certainly believed that Rodimus believed what he was saying, but would that change when Rodimus realised that it was a Decepticon he was in love with? 

Rodimus was gone by the end of the next cycle and after that it didn’t really matter. He and Shockwave continued to drift apart, fear and mistrust creating a chasm between them that Blurr didn’t know how to bridge. Or if he even wanted to. 

Soon enough another field mission came up, surveillance on an inhabited world in some little known system. He was glad of it, glad to have the chance to get away. 

When he left Longarm didn’t even say goodbye. 


End file.
